2 FOXES, A CHIMERA AND FORBIDDEN CHILDREN
by elanya monet
Summary: Set before Yoko and Kuronue's deaths. Kurama and his gang are planning a heist of the hidden Koorime Island when they find treasure that is beyond any price. The gang take the treasure then encounter a brilliant being that does not belong in Makai. The x-over is with Ghost Hunt and could also cross with other anime. The x-over will not occur for a few chapters.
1. INTRODUCTIONS

**TWO FOXES, A CHIMERA AND FORBIDDEN CHILDREN**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT MAY FIND ITS WAY INTO THIS FICTION.

X-OVER WITH YU YU HAKUSHO AND NARUTO SO FAR.

A/N: THE NAME OF NARUTO'S SPIRIT FOX DEMON IS OF THIS AUTHOR'S CREATION. THE CELSTIAL ARE THE AUTHOR'S CREATION. MULTIPLE POVS.

CHAPTER ONE

INTRODUCTIONS

Their home was Makai, a demon world below Reikai. They were the fear and desire of many demons because of their beauty and allure. The first and eldest was the glorious silver fox and legendary golden-eyed thief, Youko Kurama, who was seven feet of lean feline masculine grace and cunning. He was a very intelligent creature and could slip into even the most tightly secured building in existence. He was over one thousand years of age and a master plant manipulator who could command the deadliest plant to do his bidding. Kurama had nine tails that was a strong part of his allure.

The next being was a little younger creature known as a chimera who had bat wings and elfin ears. He was the foxes primary partner in more ways than one. His name was Karonue and his weapon of choice were twin scythes which he wielded with deadly precision.

The two youngest were another fox who was named Red Rejah, the fire fox demon who was known to destroy and consume entire villages in his rampages. Rejah was but a fox kit of only 150 years of age and he himself was a weapon as he, like the youngest member, was a fire wielder. Rejah was a red youko with flowing red hair much like Kurama's and he wasjust as beautiful even though he was still growing into his foxy allure and cunning. He had fire red eyes that could burn with just a blink.

The youngest members of the team was a hybrid Koorime youkai named Hiei and an ice colored green haired Koorime named Touya. Hiei was yet a baby as the thieves had been out staking the well hidden Koorime Island for a heist of irresistible proportions! Koronue loved the challenge and went to scout around the base of the island when he heard a sound that was vastly our of place in the stark white quiet world. Following his curiosity, Kuronue crept close to a swiftly running river that lay just below the Koorime floating island and searched the reeds for the cooing sound and nearly fainted when his eyes landed on a bundle in a lightweight woolen blanket.

"KURAMA! REJAH! COME YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT IS!" the chimera loudly whispered to his other teammates.

The youko pair stealthily made their way over to their hyper comrade to see what all the fuss was over. When the pair drew closer to the chimera, they stopped and stared open-mouthed at the squirming bundle.

"Kurama, what is it? How did it get here?" Rejah inquired as the silver fox moved to investigate the bundle.

Kneeling down, the prince of thieves, smiled and reached for the bundle. "Hello, little one. Where did you come from? No matter, sweetling, you're ours now and..." Kurama stopped mid-statement when he noticed a crystal blue gem around the little one's neck. 'A tear gem? Only Koorime cry tear gems. Could it be...?' Kurama lifted the bundle into his arms and began undoing the blanket.

The three elder youkai gasped in utter surprise and wonder when the bundle was fully exposed and gave a whimper as the harsh coldness hit his tender skin. The bundle was a male with spiked black hair and a white starburst at the fronf of his head. The baby also had ruby red eyes.

"Oh, sorry, love, but I had to see. Lads, let's abandon this quest...We have a far greater treasure gift right here. This is a male Koorime baby and if..." Kurama's explanation was disrupted by a loud wail coming from above them and they looked up in time to see something falling through the clouds that hid the floating island. "Kuro, go catch it!" Kurama ordered and the chimera flew towards the falling object and caught it effortlessly.

"Hey, it's another bundle? What are we gonna do with two babies? We're men and we don't know anything about raising babies! We need to find a wet nurse or whatever they are called," Kuronue pointed out.

"Let's take them to the den, Kuro, find some Makai heifers and milk them. Rejah, we'll make them some outerwear. I have bolts of cloth in the den. We'll do our best to raise them unless something spectacular happens," Kurama instructed and the trio went their separate ways with the fox pair each taking a baby and running towards a hidden den while Kuronue flew off to find the needed cows.

As the foxes ran to the den, they were stopped in their progress by another out of place sound, only this one sounded like someone talking to themselves.

"How stupid can you be, Celtina! It's bad enough that you ran away from Celstia, but did you have to run to Makai! Though, this place isn't so bad," the voice observed.

"A Celstial here? Damn, this day just keeps getting better and better. Let's go check out this Celstial. C'mon, Rejah," Kurama spoke and the youkos crept through the Makai forest toward the direction from where they heard the voice.

Celtina was sitting in a clearance into which she had fallen from her place of origin. She was a Celstial with flowing black-brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, a complexion the color of caramel and wings like that of an angelic being. She glowed with an inner light and the jewels she wore sparkled in the Makai sun like a hundred suns. Her wings were also adorned with jewels but they seemed not to weigh her down. She kicked the ground and punched the nearest tree which then splintered into toothpicks. "AAAAAHHHHHH! I'm so stupid!" she cursed heself.

"What did that poor tree ever do to you? I understand that you're quite overset, but to kill one of my babies...Oh, the injustice," Kurama mock lamented as he and Rejah entered the clearing.

Upon hearing a deep voice that sounded like her silken garments felt, Celtina gasped and then turned to be confronted by a pair of amused golden eyes and a pair of bewildered red eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry," Celtina bowed her head then waved her right hand over the broken tree and in a flash, the tree had returned to normal. "i didn't intend to destroy him. Maybe that's why my people wanted me away because I cannot control my power sometimes. I am Celtina and I was a princess in Celstia," the angelic being nodded.

The youkos stood dumbfounded but then sobered and Kurama returned her bow and replied..."I am Youko Kurama. This is Youko Rejah and our little bundles we have yet to name," the elder youko smiled.

Looking up, Celtina noticed the bundles in the arms of the fox pair. She gasped when her eyes looked upon the bundles and she held out her arms.

"Where did they come from?" she asked as she was handed the twin bundles.

"The dark haired one we found at the base of Koorime Island. The green haired one, our chimera partner caught as he fell from the sky. My guess is he is another male Koorime and males are very rare to that race of apparitions, which is common knowledge, are all female and reproduce without aid," Kurama explained.

"I'm aware of that. The Celstials know all. Our realm is above what you refer to as spirit world or the Reikai. I can help these two little ones grow to be formidable forces and become feared in this world," Celtina nodded.

"You can train Koorime? Just exactly what kind of powers do the Celstials have?" Rejah asked in a thoughtful manner.

"Let me put it to you this way. The only being greater than Celstials is the Creator of all that is," Celtina replied as she looked down at the twin babies in her arms. "You were taking them somewhere to care for them, were you not Prince Kurama?"

Stunned for the briefest of moments, Kurama sobered then nodded and told the other two elder apparitions to follow him, however, Celtina suggested the pair of them put their arms around her.

"What? You can't possibly carry both of us?!" Kurama exclaimed in a choked voice.

"Rejah is still a kit and I can carry him on my shoulders, you carry one of the the bundles and I'll fly us to where you direct. Celstials are stronger than we look," Celtina replied.

Shaking his head, Kurama put Rejah on Celtina's shoulders, he took back the black-haired bundle as she held the green-haired bundle in one arm and wrapped her free arm around Kurama's waist as he did to her. After all travelers were situated, Celtina spread her large wings and took effortlessly to the air.

With Kurama's directions, Celtina flew them to a rock-faced cliff then landed lightly on the solid ground. At that instance, a black figure emerged from behind a rock.

"What kept...Kurama, i-i-is...Welcome, my lady. What brings a Celstia to this world?" the black figure asked.

"Do...you know her Kuronoe?" Kurama asked in a perplexed voice.

"N-no. I just know the legend but I never thought to ever see one! Kurama, she's a treasure in her own right! Celstial powers are legendary! In some cultures they're worshiped like like youko are Plus one feather from those wings are worth a thousand treasures!" Kuronue said and with a bow, "Greetings, my lady, I am Kuronue, a chimera and one of the sons of Chimra."

"Lord Kuronue, your mother, as well as Inari have both attended Celstial affairs, and to answer your question from earlier, I fell out of Celstia. I can't control my powers too well and was given a choice. Either find another trainer or leave Celstia. I became upset, walked out on their majesties to think things through. I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over a Shroomissa toadstool, tumbled through the clouds and landed here. Now, do we have any place we can clean up the bundles, change them, milk them then put them to bed?" Celstina asked.

"What an excellent suggestion. Why don't we all bathe and clean the babies at the same time? Would it upset you to see full grown males in their all?" Kutama asked with a sexy smirk.

"Please, I have six brothers back in Celstia. Would it bother you to see a full grown female in her all," Celstina purred, a come hither smirk and a wink of her own, then she took the green haired Koorime and went a bathing stream that Kurma indicated.

Both Kurama and Kuronue had to hold one another up after the little minx had sauntered off to the lake.

"Kuro, she's trouble and will be no good on my libido," the senior kitsune remarked.

"I hear ya. Oh, hell! Yomi, he screws anything on two legs! What's he gonna do when he sees we have a sexy siren like that in our midst?" Kuronue asked as the pair headed to the lake to bathe their bundle and anything else that might arise."

"The hell he will! I'll make good on several threats regarding that goat eared satyr if he touches one hair on her head. I Celstia shall not be touched unless they permit it," Kurama snarled.

Celstina bathed, played and cooed with the little bundle she held and noticed his body temperature was much lower than the surrounding are temperature which caused her to adjust her body temperature accordingly. However, upon reflexion, the short time she had held the other bundle, that bundle had been very hot. How...No, she knew the answer. She was a Celstia and they knew many things regarding the workings of the local universe. Both little bundles were born of female Koorime that had had affairs with males outside of the sisterhood. Accordingly, the clan tossed away what they referred to as the forbidden children, thus causing the mother to either kill herself or had killed the treacherous mother themselves. The unfortunate males born to the Koorime, after they had been dropped, were left to their own devices and if no one had found them, they succumbed to either the massive injuries received from the massive fall, or froze to death. These two were the lucky ones. They had been found and rescued.

Nonetheless, following the bathing of the infant, Celstina raised her body temperature just enough to dry the two of them. After they were dried, the Celstial princess snapped her fingers to produce a wrapping for the baby's bottom then she re wrapped him in the blanket he had been found in. Following the baby's care, the princess then redressed herself, picked up the little one and looked around for something to feed the bundle. As she searched, she found a cactus and smiled. Nodding, she touched the plant and asked if she could break one of his arms off in order to nourish the baby. Celstina nodded as if she had received an affirmative from the plant. She reached and tore off a small limb that she then molded into a vessel from which she could suckle the infant. Locating a rock upon which she could sit and nurse the baby, the princess made herself comfortable.

A deep laugh sounded from in front of the princess and she cast a lazy glance upward. "Pray, lady, what are you doing?" Kurama smirked in a lazy fashion.

"The babies are hungry. I suggest that you do the same. If you like, when I finish with this one and create bedding for him, I could feed the darker one," Celstina nodded.

"Speaking of which, Kuro, did you manage to wrangle a Makai heifer like I asked you?" Kurama gave his second in command a pointed look.

"Of curse, master, it's out in the garden, but I like her method better," Kuro nodded.

"I say, that is quite clever. Right, once you're finished with ice eyes, take ruby eyes and feed him, if you will," Kurama nodded and the princess responded back in kind.

Thus began one of the strangest unions and partnerships in Makai history between two foxes, a chimera, two forbidden Koorime children and a Celstial.


	2. BETRAYAL

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER NINE

A BETTER PARTY

Vegeta and Kakarrot made way to Lord and Lady Cardiff, when…

"Leaving so soon, my friends?" a cheery voice asked from behind the royal couple.

The pair turned to the source and were belted by two blazingly sunny faces, one light: the other face darker. The faces belonged to Lord Swindon and his lady mate and from the scent that hung around that pair, it was obvious that they had made up in a big way.

"Well, I see you two wasted no time in making up. Good luck to the pair of you and may the God of all Creation smile on you and give you His touch," the prince bade.

"And you as well, my prince. I heard your Uncle, Lord Nottingham was hosting a fighting tournament this weekend. Maybe we'll see you there!" Lord Swindon exclaimed as he held his mate.

"This weekend? Won't you lads be on tour of the Continent?" Vegeta puzzled.

"That's what I came out to say! John, lads, gather round!" Lord Swindon moved to a stage area in the ballroom, took hold of a mic and called his band mates over the din of music to gain their attention.

Lord Cardiff had the music silenced as he caught sight of his cousin and lady mate. The blond lord was shining brighter than the lighting in the dance hall. Once the entire room was facing Justin, the earl put the mic to his mouth.

"I just received a call from Trent, our manager. Seems every venue on the continent is booked trough the New Year! He's bade us a Happy Christmas and said he'd see us in January! Oh, and for the record, Ellie Nia has consented to marry me!" Justin's smile was a mile wide.

" 'Bout bloody time you two made a go of it! Let's kick this party into high gear, then!" John, MBG3's bassist, exclaimed.

"Now, you have to stay, your lordship," Elanya smiled as bright as the sun.

"Thanks, love, but neither Hiei nor myself are much about parties even if we are major rockers. Besides, neither my mate nor myself have had a chance to go against one another in a blaze of glory, you understand. Have fun and keep it safe, but then, I guess that warning's a bit late, isn't it?" Vegeta smiled in a cheeky manner. "We'll see you on the weekend, then. Nottingham Castle, back grounds, tourney stadium. My lord, my lady, thank you for inviting us and I apologize for any unpleasant foolishness," the prince bowed over Lady Cardiff's hand.

"It is not your fault that my cousin and some of her acquaintances are boorish an unsavory. Only one of my six sisters are like any of them. After all they're from America. We shall see you again while you're in town, shall we not?" the lady of the manor asked.

"No, my uncle, Lord Nottingham plans to host a martial arts tournament this weekend and we'll be leaving here on Wednesday. Swindon plans to attend, join him. Thank you again," and after a slight bow, Vegeta took hold of Kakarrot's arm to leave.

The two joined their cousins and the others who had wanted away from the annoying presence of Bulma and Chichi, climbed into the SUV then settled in for the ride to take the younger children back to the palace. Hiei powered up the vehicle then flew away from Cardiff House. As the group motored to the palace, the prince called ahead.

"Palace Vegeta 3, Nappa speaking, how may I direct our call?" a deep voice on the other end of the prince's cell phone greeted.

"This is the son of your monarch, Nappa. Inform his majesty that Hiei, Kakarrot, Kurama and I are no longer at Cardiff house. We are motoring home to drop off ones that cannot be out this late. Several of K 'n' K's friends ventured over to see them and brought Kakarrot's younger brothers with them. Once we drop the chibis home, the rest of us are going to INFACT to the dojo and rough it up a bit," the prince spoke to Nappa.

"The king and Bardock have gone for the evening, also to the dojo but Lord Turles remains, though. He says that his mate is due to arrive with Kakarrot's two youngest brothers," Nappa replied.

Vegeta's eyebrows knit together in thought when… "Tell Turles that Toma and my brothers have arrived. I'll take them in when we get to the palace, koi," Kakarrot smiled and nuzzled his mate's neck, then nipped at the exposed flesh above the prince's silk shirt.

The prince's heart leapt and electricity laced through his abdomen where his baby was developing. He could feel the bond he and Kakarrot shared growing stronger because of the addition. "N-Nappa, my mate says to inform Turles that his mate has arrived and is bringing three chibis with him who can't come to the dojo until daylight. Be waiting," and with that, the prince closed the phone and settled back against his mate.

After dropping the youngsters and Toma off at the palace, Hiei motored to the dojo. K 'n' K's friends sat back to enjoy the ride as they caught the two models up on any news that had happened since Bardock had taken them away from America.

"When Bardock called the old man and said that he had received a better offer for you guys, I nearly died!" Krillin, Kakarrot's short friend, remarked.

"Well, after what happened between Bardock and Chichi and my dad, he had no choice. I mean, as many times as I wanted to belt the ox around because of his unnatural love for Chichi, I didn't dare give into my desires. Ox made no secret about how he felt towards her. Talk about disgusting! I overheard big sis tell Ox that she was pregnant and she did not know whom the dad was but dad said it could only be one young man and that was Goku. Goku's the silly name Bulma gave K-rot but I like his Saiyan name better. Anyway, Chichi told Ox that she was sure K-rot would deny any involvement, so she asked Ox to go take care of him. K-rot and Rama had been attending a HIGH VELOCITY concert and when they returned to Bardock's, Ox King, our dad, tore into K-rot like a madman. Bardock went from mild to wild in an eye blink! I mean, his black eyes went teal and his black hair became golden! The Ox is still in intensive care in serious condition because of the attack," Videl, the second elder black haired girl explained.

"He's still alive? Poppa was toying with him then, teaching him that no one falsely accuses any of his family," the prince, who appeared to have been sleeping in his mate's arm, remarked.

"You weren't present so how would you know? Bardock was pissed!" Videl sneered.

"Don't tell me what I do and do not know, female! I know the power of a Super Saiyan and I know that enemies usually don't live long. If they do, they're seriously disabled for life in one way or another. My own sire is Super Saiyan, Broli, Raditz's mate, is at level. My mate, my sister, and myself, and I've just recently ascended to the title. Bardock was not pissed. He removed his own to a safe haven. Saiya-jin love to fight and a threat to one of their own is a strong motivator. We will protect what and who is ours with such an unholy vengeance that it would make devils cringe," the prince replied.

"Case in point, when the two first arrived, Vegeta went out and was attacked by one of London's more sinister characters. Kakarrot took Rama and I to the sight… Let's just say, I don't ever want to see him royally pissed. Before he and my cousin even bonded, Kakarrot defended and protected him and Lord Frieza's no second rate fighter! He eats boys like us for lunch, he just never gambled on meeting two re-born youkais and a Super Saiyan," Hiei smirked much like the prince.

Not too soon, Hiei pulled the SUV into an underground car park and announced to the group they had arrived.

"WOW! What incredible powers! I'd hate to fight anyone with such an energy rating!" Yamcha remarked, as he exited the vehicle-he had boldly sneaked out on Bulma.

"Yeah, someone's really roughing it up in there!" Gohan agreed.

"I hope Guildo doesn't think such a puny power reading's gonna blow me away. He and Jeice are trying hard to claim my title. They have a long way to go to even dream so highly," Prince Vegeta snickered as he and Kakarrot were the last to disembark for the craft.

"He's gonna have to rely on that time stop technique of his and his speed if he thinks he has a chance," Hiei put in as the group headed to the entrance of the dojo.

"Blimey, didn't expect to see you all here? So is this what you meant by a real party, my lord prince?" a mid-tenor voice sounded form behind the group.

The group turned and the four royal teens were surprised at whom the met.

"I thought Cardiff was celebrating your name day and your reunion with your mate? Why are you here?" Prince Vegeta asked the thirty something lord.

"The other three in the band have families to look after, and after you all had left, I was close to losing it with both those screaming banshees, Bulma and Chichi! It became non-stop bitchin' and moanin' because Kakarrot had left with you, Kurama had left with Hiei and the rest of the troupe had followed. If not for Elly suggesting that we go someplace for me to safely lose it, my cousin would be searching for a new home," Lord Swindon drew in a deep breath. "Like that man-hungry dark skinned bitch that raped me five years back, I can't stand either of them!" Justin hissed, letting slip a secret that a bare handful knew of and that he had guarded since it happened.

Elanya was the only one shocked by the lord's revelation. Her brown eyes grew in size from the shock. She knew it. She just knew that black hussy had had something to do with her love's demeanor that night. Elly's mind flashed back to that night her love had collapsed on stage.

Five years earlier

Elanya and Dave Edmunds had just completed the latest track of his recording project then Dave decided his production staff could use a break. He had told her that his cousin, Lord Swindon and MB3G were in town shooting a music video, thus the two left their studio to go watch the shoot. When they arrived, they found disaster. The head model had taken ill and the replacement was obnoxious and flitting from one gorgeous male to the next in a way becoming to a slut. Lord Swindon was not to be found as he had left the scene for the safety of his trailer.

The model was very dark skinned, had shoulder length black hair, almond shaped black eyes and a body to die for. She gave up on trying to interest any of the other males present, so she left.

Later that same night, MB3G had a concert and took the stage after a new group called 'K-Trama', that consisted of Kakarrot, five beautiful beings with cascading, silken strands of silver for hair and an orange-red head that could pass for the twin of another red headed model Ellie had noticed among the model troupe assigned as cast in the vid. That band would go very far with the right backing. Nonetheless, when the opening act had left the stage and MB3G took over, the first chord of the opening number had been struck, suddenly, the lead vocalist and guitar, Justin, Lord Swindon, fell back and the body soon followed.

Ellie gasped in horror as she watched her beloved in complete helplessness, then she jumped from her seat, onto the stage to be by him. John and Ray had to literally pry her a loose so paramedics could treat him. After he had been taken from the venue, the tour was cancelled and the band returned to England.

The next time she saw the band was in Sydney but she willed her mind not to remember that incident.

End Flashback

Ellie stared at her love in shocked/horror and the blond lord slowly realized what had happened. The future Countess saw red and her body began to tremble violently.

"Everyone, surround her and cross yourselves off to create a barrier. When she explodes, it's gonna be messy," the prince growled and the group did as the prince requested.

Ellie's chi rose significantly and those who had never encountered the dark beauty began to tremble but crossed off nonetheless. Lord Swindon was behind his lady and held her, however, a mighty scream shook the parking garage, as power on the scale an F3 tornado erupted from Elanya's body. The young writer stood with fists balled in anger as the white glow of a super human engulfed her.

"Man, I wonder what set her off? It had to have been terrible!" Krillin panted as he fought to help contain the girl's anger.

"And here I thought that she was just a writer. I never knew she had this kind of power!" a blonde bombshell that stood with Krillin, remarked.

"Kakarrot and myself both sensed it earlier at Harrods where we ran into her and the banshee responsible for bringing her to this point. The pair of them needed to erupt," the prince remarked as Ellie cried into her mate's strong arms. "Swindon, when she calms, join us and she can spar with the lasses. Welcome to the fold," the prince nodded then he turned to his own mate. "Love, have you one of those bean things about you? She's definitely gonna need it when she calms," he asked and Kakarrot produced the tiny pit that he handed to Lord Swindon.

"It's bitter but tell her to bite it. Her energy and strength will return shortly after that," the large teen nodded.

"Are we ready then? I have to see if this horse is worthy of my being his jockey. Follow me," Vegeta turned to enter the gym.  
"Lord Swindon, if you will follow me, there's a sofa you can place her on while she recovers. I'll keep watch on her and I can aid in her recovery," Yukina told the earl as they entered the dojo, which was located on the ground floor of a 'T' shaped structure called 'INFACT', which was short for 'The International Fine Arts Corporation'.


End file.
